Mo'Gallian Witches
Witches are a race of Mo'Gallian people that are considers the "missing" link between humans and Mo'Gal. Found all over Mo'Gallile, they are one of the most versatile Mo'Gallain users of magic able to learn all but the most specialized of spells. Though the race is called Witch, it's not strictly used in a gender specific pronoun. Both men and woman of this race can be addressed as witches, though most males in recent times prefer to be called wizards or warlocks. Biology Appearance First and foremost, the very appearance of a witch can easily fool those around them into thinking they are human as they do not have tell tale signs like other Mo'Gal do such as animal-like features, nor are they demonic or artificial in nature. In the most basic sense, they are simply more Mo'Gal then human by blood. Even before the Era of Unity and Peace, there were less turbulent times in Mo'Gallile's history were Mo and Gal (The old Mo'Gallian works for Monster and Human representatively.) would cross breed. Which not only allowed for humans of that world to be able to use magic as Mo blood was passed on in human generations, but also created the Witch which can be considered the very first Mo'Gal to ever exist. Magic The spells that a witch can learn is only limited by their ability to study the mechanics of the spell they're trying to learn. This includes spells that originated for other worlds. Otherwise, a Witch can learn all but the most specialized or personal spells allowing them to be extremely versatile regardless of the situation they find themselves in. Though the problem in this is that they also need to remember the mechanics of each and every spell they know as one can easily miscast them otherwise. So Witches must either study constantly to commit the spells to memory or only focus on a small school of spells that they can keep fresh in their minds at all times. Though humans can also learn many spells like witches, they have more trouble understanding the mechanics of spells hence they must study them longer where as Witches at even a young age can master many more spells then a human twice their age. Culture Witch Academies Because of the near countless spells they can learn, there are many Academies for witches in each region of Mo'Gallile where they can learn spells native to each and every region. Though called Witch Academies, they are open to anyone that wishes to learn about the art of magic and potion making. The Witch Academies are often located each Region's capital, but there are two exceptions. The Badlands' Academy is located on the same grounds as the Great Sanctis Observatory to make use of it's facilities, and the Tundra's Academy is in Eyrarfell to keep students from dealing with the harsh cold that the Frost Mountains produces. Language Long before the Era of Unity and Peace, Mo'Gallian Witches and their fellow humans spoke in an Italian-like dialect. In more modern times, and with the arrival into Regal Prima, they now speak in the universal language that all inhabitants of the world now speak. Category:Lore Category:Species